Hot and Cold
by CallMeStranger
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Tony got locked in the freezer? Yah, me neither... Until now! :3


**Author's note: Pff, who reads these things? Anyway, this story was made during a competition with Hollyleaf6 to see who could write better fluff. If you want to check hers out, it's called "An Empty Restaurant and a Broken Wrist" Let me know who's you think is better! ;) (no feeling will be hurt I promise)**

**Disclaimer: I swear to Thor, Loki, frigga, and Odin that I do not own the avengers.**

Hot and Cold

It was late at night. REALLY late. Too late for Tony to be rummaging around in his freezer for something cold to eat. It was summer after all, and he had been working hard all night on his high tech suits. One needs a break now and then. Once he found what he was looking for he turned to leave, but there was a problem. The door was shut. It was locked, tony knew because it locked on both sides when closed in case someone tried to steal his stuff. Who had shut it? Natasha. Definitely. The reason being that he pranked her on a daily basis and she hated his guts. Who else would do something so cruel? "Help!" Tony screamed pounding on the door. Gritting his teeth, as he tried to pull open the door. Jarvis couldn't help him because he was JUST working on him and had shut down connections for the time being. Yeah, GREAT timing. After about 20 minutes of Tony's pointless cry for help, He slumped down in the corner of the room, curling up in the corner to conserve heat as the cold settled in on him. Bit by bit, he faded.

Steve arrived back at stark tower from the gym at about midnight. It was ok, he didn't need sleep. He needed something to eat though. Something cold would be nice, then a shower. "Yeah, that would be perfect." he thought as he set his duffel bag in his room. He quickly entered the password to the freezer storage on the lock pad. There was nothing wrong with having Jarvis tell you things that weren't forbidden right? Tony was never good with specifics. Steve smiled as he entered the room, but immediately stopped. Huddled in the corner was the big man himself. Unconscious and covered in frost.

Steve gasped, and instinctively moved to help him out. Heaving him just over his shoulder, he dragged Tony to the living room couch, draping the man over the edge of it like a blanket. He was ice cold.

Steve sighed, he supposed he should give him a blanket of sorts. Luckily for him, there was one on the edge of the chair in the next room. He draped it over tony. Now what? He thought. Well, he did need a shower, maybe he would be awake when he came back.

Steve came back about 15 minutes later with wet hair. Tony was cuddling the blanket with all his might, teeth chattering. He was shivering so bad , Steve could see the blanket vibrating. He felt bad, so he sat down next to him. "Off for a midnight snack huh? How'd that backfire?"

Steve smirked. Tony was shaking too bad to answer. "Come on, I turned up the heat for you." (plus he scalded himself in the shower so lets just say it was a little too warm for him) Tony smiled weakly,still shivering. Steve stretched his arms across the couch for a few minutes.

Tony's POV

He woke up on the couch, dazed. Then it hit him. The freezing cold viciously tearing through him to his center. He cuddled the blanket, hoping to drive it away, but it seemed like the warmth would never reach him. How did he even get here? He shivered, and clutched the blanket to his chest. That's when Steve came in. His hair dripping wet. The room almost immediately filled with his smell. It was gentle... Sweet. Like lavender, or maybe vanilla. He plopped down beside him. "Off for a midnight snack huh? How'd that backfire?" He asked. But Tony couldn't answer, he was shaking too badly. He couldn't stop if he tried. "Come on, I turned up the heat for you." He said. Tony smiled as best as he could. Steve stretched his arms out across the couch. His right arm was so close to Tony, he could almost feel the heat radiating off him. He couldn't resist.

Steve's POV

I was just about to move my arm when tony shifted into my side, abandoning his blanket. Clutching my sleeve, he nuzzled his head into my shoulder. "Umm...what the hell are you doing?" I asked, tensing my muscles.

"You are REALLY warm." He responded, the sound muffled into my shoulder. I didn't know how to respond. "And you're really cold." I pointed out. It was...Refreshing almost.I relaxed, letting his cool skin sooth my own. He was shaking SO bad still, I would feel bad moving now. Eventually he stopped shaking, shifting his arm to my chest, tracing patterns on it. His eyelids drooped and he sighed. I decided to move my arm around him, not having any other place to put it. Tony cuddled deeper into my side, still tracing. Up and down, side to side, stars, circles, and random other things. Lightly tracing over and over again. I ignored the tickling feeling for a moment and asked him again. "So what were you doing in the freezer?" I asked. He let his hand rest where it was and answered warily. "It was probably Natasha getting back at me in her own little way," he whispered. I didn't ask much more. If he had simply said "Natasha" I still would of understood. Vicious woman.

We stay like this for a little while before he spoke again. "Why do you smell like vanilla?" He asked.

Why? You don't like vanilla?" I asked shifting slightly. He clutched my shirt harder, "No, no...it's.. pleasant." He whispered. I relaxed again and he yawned. Before long I could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. I studied his face. He looked like such a kid. His hair messy and ruffled. I decided to keep myself busy.

Tony's POV

I could feel him playing with my hair. Gently tugging here and there, ruffling it, and almost massaging it in some places. I tried my hardest not to show any signs of life, but damn was it hard. He rubbed the tufts of hair at the back of my head. God that felt good. I couldn't take it anymore.

Steve's POV

I was just messing with his hair when all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around me and sighed contently, laying his head on my chest. "Aha, so you're still awake." I whispered playfully. He breathed in my shirt and laughed halfheartedly.

"Not to be picky, but you woke me up." He claimed.

"Oh like this?" I ask, rubbing the back of his head again. Tony purred A muffled "mmhmm" and quickly fell back asleep. I turned of the lamp and sat in the peaceful silence for a while. I was debating wether I should get up and go when Tony started breaking out in a cold sweat. Breathing sharply and mumbling furiously. Then he started shaking. his eyes fluttering open and closed, panicked. Heart racing. His hand clutching and unclenching my shirt, still trembling. I couldn't leave him like this.

Tony was back in the freezer. The freezing hand of death wisped up his shirt and worked its way through his flesh, numbing his senses. "Help..." He cried over and over, "somebody...anybody..."but no one came. Just as the cold was giving way to darkness, a golden light blinded him. He just made out the golden outline of someone settling next to him, encasing him in warmth. Murmuring calming words and stroking his face. A sweet calm enveloped him. He reached for the figure. He wanted to see the eyes of his hero he knew could only be Steve.

Still Tony's POV

He woke up to Steve's sweet mumbling, still stroking his forehead. "Your fine, Tony, it was just a nightmare." You'll be fine" he whispered, stroking the matted hair from his face. Guiding his other hand up and down his back, muttering soothing words in his ear. Tony grabbed for his hand and squeezed. Steve squeezed back, firmly but softly. Trembling , but only slightly now, he looked up into Steve's face and whispered desperately, "Never leave me?"

"Never." Steve promised and turned off the light again. "Good.." Tony mumbled hugging him harder, like a child to his favorite toy.

Steve started messing with his hair again, he could almost feel Tony's smile in the darkness.

**Hey, so you've finished the story? Remember to vote for who's is best, Thanks! :3**


End file.
